Questions for Mr Who (Cerrado)
by PiNkKiTtyCoSpLay
Summary: -Ne Soy Michi Y aqui os presento la sección de mi lindo y tierno Canada, de hoy en adelante estara dispuesto a responder a todas sus preguntas ¿A que si Matt? -Esto s-si *sonrie*. -Entren y lean !
1. Introducción

-Ne~ Soy Michi Y aquí os presenta la sección de mi lindo y tierno Canada, de hoy en adelante estará dispuesto a responder a todas sus preguntas ^^ ¿A que si Matt?

-Esto s-si *sonríe*.

-Bueno… ya que al pobre de Matty no le hacen caso le hice esta pequeña sección para los que se acuerden de el le pregunten cositas y para que mas gente se de cuenta de que esta *le abraza*

-Esto… nos cierran la cafetería dentro de 30 minutos Michi.

-Eh? Si todavía no he terminado, bueno… voy acabando ya que le prometí a Matt unas tortitas con sirope de arce después de hacer esta pequeñísima introducción. Se despide Michi~

-…

-Ah~! Se me olvida~ tengo que anunciaros que mi Fic "Como decírselo" tardar un poquito en actualizar ya que no estoy muy inspira y con tantos exámenes menos, malditos exámenes que asustan a mi musa yaoista ;w; Ahora si~ Se despide Michi, que tengáis buenos sueños

-Hasta pronto, maple~


	2. Question one

Oww~ no sabia que habia tanta gente que se acordara de mi –solloza-. Tampoco esperaba recibir tantas preguntas, me habeis alegrado la tarde-noche *^* aqui abajo estan vuestras respuestas~

* * *

><p><strong>1) Por que eres tan adorable y tan ukeable? *3* Encerio eres de lo mas adorable que haya pisado el planeta<strong>  
><em>-Loli-boom 2<em>

Esto n-no lo se, y que significa ukeable… se lo he oído decir mucho a Hungría y Japón, se lo tendré que preguntar mas tarde y d-de verdad soy lo mas adorable según tu –se ruboriza- m-muchas gracias~

****2) No te pones mal que Alfred siempre se olvide de ti?**  
><strong>_-Loli-boom 2_

L-la verdad es que me pongo bastante triste, ya que el es mi hermano y debería comportarse como tal… pero solo me ve cuando quiere normalmente algo y aun así te digo que se olvida de cómo me llamo…  
><strong><br>****3) Quien te encontro primero, Francis o Arthur?**  
><strong>**_-Loli-boom 2_

El que me encontró primero fue Francis, el me descubrió en mitad de un campo cuando yo estaba llorando porque estaba solo, ya que en ese tiempo todavía no conocía a Kumakichi.

********4) **Algun día me cocinarias unos pankakes o como se digan XD**?**  
><strong>****_-Loli-boom 2_

Claro que si, son mi especialidad~ Con que los quieres: con sirope de chocolate, arce, fresa…?

**5) Que se siente ser invisible?**  
><em>-<em>_Fallon Kristerson_

Pues en verdad no sabría decirte como se siente, eso depende del momento en el que estés y el lugar supongo… ya que ser invisible a veces tiene sus ventajas –sonríe-.

**6) Cual es tu relacion actual con Francia? Cuales son los legados que este te ha dejado?**  
><em>-<em>_Fallon Kristerson_

M-mi relación con el supongo que de amigos, –se tensa- aunque… mejor sigo con la siguiente jeje…

Pues los legados que me dejo fueron bastantes, ahora no me voy a poner a colocarlos todos aqui… pero uno de ellos fue su idioma, el francés.

**7) Cual es el secreto para soportar a Alfred? Hay algun truco para no asesinarlo luego de tantos años?  
><strong>_-__Fallon Kristerson_

No hay ningún truco, simplemente es que tengo mucha paciencia y ya estoy acostumbrado a ello desde que éramos pequeños.

**8) Cual es tu relacion con Rusia? Que opinas de sus hermanas?**  
><em>-<em>_Fallon Kristerson_

Mi relación con Rusia es de buenos amigo en mi opinión, aunque a Alfred no le gusta que me junte con el… lo único que no me gusta es que se siente encima de mi en las reuniones ya que pesa bastante.

Las dos son completamente diferentes entre ellas, su hermana mayor me parece muy simpática y también es amable conmigo aunque por lo contrario su hermana pequeña me da "un poquito" de miedo.

**9) Es cierto que tienes algo con Prussia? o.o**  
><em>-<em>_Fallon Kristerson_

N-no~! Claro que n-no… s-solo somos amigos. Quien te dijo eso… eso s-son solo rumores y cotilleos a los que no hay que hacer caso w'

****10) Por que te gusta tanto el maple?**  
><strong>_-__Fallon Kristerson_

Tienen un sabor muy dulce y suave, además esta muy rico con las tortitas y los gofres, digamos que tengo una pequeña obsesión con ese sabor (mas o menos como mi hermano hacia las hamburguesas).

**11) ¿Que opinas sobre los paises que te ven y no te confunden con USA? (Francia y Prusia...creo que cuba no entra aquí, ya que si te confunde. Wau, son realmente pocas personas D:)  
><strong>_-Midorikawa-kun_

Si, son muy pocas… realmente es un poco triste… Pero ellos son buenas personas ya que se acuerdan de mí y tienen detalles conmigo… Una vez me invitaron a comer tortitas con sirope de arce… pero se estuvieron peleando por el sitio en la cafetería y por otra cosa que no logre averiguar…

**12) ¿Te sientes contento al saber que ha Prusia le gustó la miel de Maple que le diste?,¿Es Gil tu amigo, o al menos se llevan bien?  
><strong>_-Midorikawa-kun_

Si mucho –sonríe-, en cuanto la probó con mis tortitas me dijo que sabía awesome y me puse muy contento.

**13) ¿Que opinas sobre la extraña relación de UK y USA?  
><strong>_-Midorikawa-kun_

Mmmm… yo no diría extraña… normalmente suelen estar así siempre, yo creo que se quieren (aunque lo nieguen) por eso no me parece extraña en nada su relación.

**14) ¿Como te cae Francia?,¿Estas de acuerdo en que todos le llamen pervertido?,¿Desde cuando te gusta la miel de mapple?**  
><em>-13UsUkNekito<em>

Uf~ cuantas preguntas seguidas~ Bueno la primera pregunta esta respondida en el nº 11. Y no estoy de acuerdo con que le llamen así, es una persona a la que gusta dar 'amour' como el dice… y no por eso lo tienen que llamar asi.

Y para tu ultima pregunta no sabría decirte desde cuando, pero creo que desde que era pequeñito

Ah~ y muchas gracias por tu regalo, le daré buen uso –coge un poquito con el dedo y lo lame- me encanta~!

**15) Alguna vez has querido ahorcar a Alfred? Porque yo si.**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Que? n-no, he's my brother aunque algunas veces me haga enfadar… no soy tan m-malo como pensar en querer hacerle eso ;w;

**16)** **¿Francia nunca ha querido darte algo de amor, o hacer cosas indecentes?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

E-esto –se sonroja- alguna vez si que lo a i-intentado… p-p-pero siempre me he librado por los pelos.

**17)** **¿Que opinas de mi adorado Inglaterra?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Que es una gran persona, es amable, sincero, simpático y mas cosas, pero el único defecto es que no cocina bien (una vez probé uno de sus scones y me tuve que ir al hospital) pero en resumen es todo un caballero… no como mi hermano que es un poquito maleducado a veces.

**18)** **¿Hay algun pais que te atraiga sentimentalmente?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Y-yo… si puede que uno… pero eso es s-secreto…

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por vuestras preguntas, espero seguir recibiendo mas de la gente y asi sabre que no me han olvidado y que soy un... bonito pais como dice <strong>Loli-boom2.<strong> Bueno, me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que madrugar... ya saben, cosas del trabajo.

Buenas noches a todos~ y espero a ver respondido a sus dudas.


	3. Question one, extra

_Hi Canada~ Me alegra de que cada vez alla mas gente por aqui, yo tengo que esperar un dia todavia a subir mi sección debido a nose que de algo de 2 dias -w-'_

_Espero que te escriba mas gente y los otros paises te vean al igual que yo, porque... quien podria olvidar una cosita tan mona 33_

_Bueno... tu hermano es la excepción, se olvida incluso de como te llamas, vaya hermano que tienes, ojala fuera un poco mas como tu en caracter(tranquilo, reservado un poco y menos bobo) y menos infantil ^^u_

_Espero que me contestes pronto, por cierto¿Que tiempo hace por alli?¿Ya nevó mucho? Tambien me gustaria saber como estas un poco en general._

_Atte: Hungría, Elizabeta Héderváry_

* * *

><p>Eh? Hola Hungría, mira que casualidad encontrarte por aquí, antes me habían dicho una chica que era muy… ukeable, que es eso, te lo he escuchado decir muchas veces a ti (y a Japón), y yo también espero que otros países me escriban ;w; y lo de mi hermano es imposible de cambiar es así de nacimiento. Y gracias por no olvidarme...<p>

Y por aquí el tiempo esta normal, y si, ya nevó bastante, esta misma tarde pensaba en ir a la nieve con Kumajichi e ir a patinar sobre hielo :) ...aunque tengo que seguir contestando las preguntas de la gente.

Y en general estoy bien, me alegra saber que se acuerdan de mí por muchos sitios del mundo, espero saber mas de ti muy pronto y espero ver tu sección por este lugar dentro de nada.

Con cariño: Matthew Williams

* * *

><p>Prometo a todas mis lectoras contestar sus preguntas lo antes posible... las subire antes de cenar o por lo menos la intentare, Ah~ y muchas gracias por todos su regalos, se los agradezco muchisimo... algun dia las invitare a todas a merender a mi casa.<p> 


	4. Question two

****1) ¿Cuales son tus comidas tipicas?**  
><strong>_- 13UsUkNekito_

Esto, eso depende del lugar en donde estés, por ejemplo en Québec (influencia francesa) hay platos como laTourtiéres, un pastel de carne o el Poutine; en la Isla de Nueva Escocia los platos se centran en los pescados, como el Solomon Gundy ; en Montreal es el pollo junto con las carnes ahumadas y no se te olvide de probar el sándwich Boeuf Fume cuando vallas, y por ultimo en Ontario (porque si sigo diciendo mas sitios nunca acabare y tengo que seguir con las demás preguntas) están las variedades culinarias agrícola con productos de primer nivel, como el jarabe de arce que suele acompañar postres como el Trempettes. Y después de terminar esta pregunta te digo que me ha entrado hambre de hablar de tanta comida – le gruñe el estómago-.

**2) Vos y cuba son tan buenos amigos como me contaron?**  
><em>- Loki-Boom2<em>

Si lo somos, pero lo malo es que algunas veces me suele confundir con mi hermano.

**3) Es cierto que Mónaco y Seychelles son como tus hermanas? pregunto porque ya que te encontro Francis y ellas se independizaron de el lo supuse :S**  
><em>- Loki-Boom2<em>

Si, exactamente es así, mi hermana mayor seria Monaco y la pequeña seria Seychelles. Y siento lo de la confusión con tu nick.

**4) Toronto es tu corazon?**  
><em>- Loki-Boom2<em>

No, no lo es, mi corazón es Ontario por su posición geográfica, pero no solo por eso, sino también por sus calles, ciudades y carreteras, también desde ese lugar se ven hermosos y espectaculares atardeceres entre montañas heladas y bosques, y en otoño los días son como un espejismo colorido ya que los árboles dibujan de colores las colinas y caminos (creo que me extendí demasiado).

**5) Podrias cocinarme uno de estos días Hot cakes con miel de Maple para compararlos con los míos?  
><strong>_-__AiHimaruyaBraginski_

Claro que si, ahora mismo estaba haciendo unos antes de irme a patinar –le da dos o tres- ya me dirás que te parecen. E-esto me dejarías también probar u-uno de los tuyos.

**6) Que opinas de las fans de RusCan(Como yo de hecho, podrías considerar casarte con el algun dia xd)?**  
><em>-<em>_AiHimaruyaBraginski_

E-eh? Pues n-no lo se, cada cual t-tiene sus gustos… y n-no me casare c-con el porque lo considero c-como un amigo y a-además eso podría ocasionar una 3ª Guerra Mundial.

**7) Porque te da tanto miedo que Quebec-kun se independice de ti algún día?**  
><em>-<em>_AiHimaruyaBraginski_

No es miedo solamente, sino que también no lo vean como a mí y no le hagan caso y eso le haga sentirse mal, como yo algunas veces.

**8) Cuales son esas otras facetas tuyas? Eres yangire? Y que tan agresivo te vuelves cuando sacas tu lado ingles?**  
><em>-<em>_AiHimaruyaBraginski_

No se que significa yangire, se lo preguntare a Hungría, y si la ultima pregunta va ligada con las anteriores, y-yo no soy agresivo (solo en un 0.0000001 % de los casos) siempre he sido muy amable y pacifico con todos los países.

**9) Y... Porque tu comida (O al menos la de Quebec que es la única que e probado-ay vivo-) tiene mal sabor? Y si esa afirmación no es cierta que me recomiendas?**  
><em>-<em>_AiHimaruyaBraginski_

Eso no es cierto, m-mi comida sabe bien, lo único es que puede que el cocinero que la hizo no sea bueno o fuera un principiante a chef, y las comida que te recomiendo están en la pregunta nº 1.

**10) Aunque yo quiero saber que pais es el que te gusta, asi que dilo lindo Canada, no seas tan malo.  
><strong>_-__Linda4257_

Y-ya dije que n-no, eso es u-un secreto… a-además ese país c-correría peligro de que mi hermano o Inglaterra lo c-castraran… creo… que dije demasiado o-olvida lo que t-te he dicho… ¿V-vale?

**11) ¿como fue tu infancia al lado de Inglaterra?**  
><em>-<em>_Linda4257_

Mi infancia con Inglaterra no fue tan buena cuando estaba con Francis, no es porque se portara mal ni nada de eso, solo es que no me gustaba su comida… así que tuve que aprender a cocinar con la ayuda de Francis cuando el me visitaba.

**12) ¿Como conociste a Kumajiro?**  
><em>-<em>_Linda4257_

En realidad no lo conocí, fue un regalo que me hicieron Inglaterra y Francia cuando era pequeño.

**13) ¿Alguna vez le has ganado en algo a Alfred?**  
><em>-<em>_Linda4257_

Claro, en las Olimpiadas del año 2010 le gane (incluso Alemania le supero), copio un berrinche cuando vio que quedo 3º y además la 'paliza' que le pegue en Hockey hielo se la voy ha estar recordando siempre.

**14) ¿porque Kuma-san habla?**  
><em>-KarimeA<em>

Como he dicho en el nº 12 me la regalaron 2 personas y yo creo que habla por un hechizo de Inglaterra (pero lo que no se es si fue por que lo hizo así para mi o por una equivocación en alguno de sus conjuros).

**15) ¿sabes de magia?(porque se me hace tan mágica el aura boreal)**  
><em>-KarimeA<em>

No, no se de magia para ello esta Inglaterra… supongo. Y la aurora boreal también me gusta mucho, me quedo embelesado admirándola.

**16) ¿que país fue el que te encontró primero?**  
><em>-KarimeA<em>

Tu respuesta esta en Question one, pregunta número 3.

**17) ¿Cómo es tu relación con México?**  
><em>-DarkAnnA-Phantom<em>

Yo supongo que bien, aunque lo suelo ver poco porque tiene que atravesar donde vive mi hermano y eso no le gusta demasiado… además que sigue enfadado con my brother porque le quito las gafas.

**18) Cual es tu relacion con cuba? para mi que son buenos amigos a pesar de todo...**  
><em>-Fallon Kristerson<em>

Mira la pregunta nº 2.

**19) Que opinas de que tu hermano siempre se meta en los asuntos de otros? Realmente es tan dificil hablar con el?**  
><em>-Fallon Kristerson<em>

Me parece muy mal, porque no se ocupa ni siquiera de los suyos y eso me fastidia en parte, porque siempre me acaba afectando de algún modo y si es difícil hablar con el… y mas cuando se pone cabezota.

**20) Cual es tu deporte favorito? por ahi me han dicho que son los de invierno...**  
><em>-Fallon Kristerson<em>

El Hockey sobre hielo es mi favorito, me encanta entrenar o jugar cuando puedo.

**21) que opinas sobre justin bieber? no lo consideras una plaga digna de ser exterminada?**  
><em>-Fallon Kristerson<em>

–Escalofrío- pues en mi opinión no me agrada, para que voy mentir… no me gusta en absoluto, pero no se porque hay tanta gente a la que le gusta Bieber (creo que mi hermano es uno de ellos).

Y lo de ser exterminado no lo creo, la gente me mataría por eliminarlo y además me da ingresos a mi en parte por sus conciertos (o eso es lo que me dijo mi jefe).

**22) Cual es tu empresa internacional mas importante?**  
><em>-Fallon Kristerson<em>

Pues hay tres que son muy importantes: la Air Canada, la IBM Canada y la Bombardier.

**23) Se dice por ahí que, cuando el resto de países menos lo espera, "Canadian please" se vuelve su tono de llamada en el móvil. ¿Qué sabes de eso?**  
><em>-Grosella<em>

Esto… bueno veras… es que a veces les gasto una pequeña bromita a algunos países en las reuniones con la ayuda de kumakichi –ríe-. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

**24) ¿Es cierto que tienes un tatuaje de la huella de un oso en la espalda?**  
><em>-Grosella<em>

Eh! C-como sabes tu eso, si n-nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ah~ espera… ya recuerdo, una vez se lo dije a Seychelles (le dije que no dijera nada), pero es muy pequeñito.

**25) Sé que unas de tus provincias se llama Nova Scocia, ¿quizá el señor Kirkland no fue el único que fue a visitarte?**  
><em>-Grosella<em>

Es verdad, una vez cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de Inglaterra vino su hermano mayor Escocia de visita y se porto muy bien conmigo aunque a Inglaterra se le veía muy preocupado cuando estuve con el, por eso le puse ese nombre… me callo verdaderamente bien su hermano.

**26) Y por último... ¿Dildo? ¿En serio? ¿Como se te ocurre llamar a una de tus ciudades así? ¿No ves que si Francis se entera se puede desencadenar una situación muy peligrosa?**  
><em>-Grosella<em>

–Colorado a mas no poder- E-esto p-puedo evitar e-esta pregunta es d-demasiado vergonzosa, n-no se en lo q-que estaría pensando.

* * *

><p>Bueno~ como os prometi antes aqui os dejo las repuestas a vuestras preguntas y ahora me voy que tengo que preparar la cena para kumakichi y para mi, espero seguir recibiendo tantas preguntas de la gente y espero que otro pais a parte de Hungría me escriba ;w;<p> 


	5. Question two, extra

_Ve~~ ciao pais que no recuerdo nombre... Creo que eras... America no?_  
><em>Ve~~ parece que ahora todos los paises tenemos nuestra seccion de preguntas…<em>  
><em>Espero que te vaya bien en tu seccion.<em>

_Atte:_  
><em>Italia veneciano<em>

s-s-s-s

H-hola Italia, no soy America (ya empezamos con las confusiones), soy su hermano: Canada. Y si, yo también he visto que hay muchos países ya con su sección de preguntas… Yo también espero que te vaya bien con la tuya.

Atte: Matthew Williams, Canada.

* * *

><p><em>Pues, a ver como te lo digo... en la relaciones homosexuales entre chicos en el Anime o Manga el uke es la chico que... bueno, digamos que es el pasivo en la relación... y ser ukeable es que te pueden poner con cualquier hombre que siempre seras el pasivo sea como sea.<em>

_Y no me des las gracias, yo no te olvido porque eres importante en el mundo._

_Yo estoy bien de momento... hasta que el idiota de Prussia me vuelva a molestar. Y mi sección ya esta abierta, si tienes alguna duda de algo puedes preguntar, te las respondere con mucho gusto_

_Atte: Eli~_

s-s-s-s

Q-que e-eso s-significa ukeable –se sonroja- d-de verdad te p-parezco eso? Y las gracias te las doy de todas formas, ya que me ves no como algunos (aunque no se porque me ves, aun lo sigo sin comprender). Me alegro de que estés bien y ya me pasare por tu sección dentro de un rato, en cuanto termine la preguntas de la gente.

Con cariño: Matt

PD: Kumakichi quiere uno de tu pasteles, como el que le diste a Rusia.

* * *

><p>Espero recibir mas cartas de otros paises, en verdad no se si contestare todas las preguntas para hoy... pero lo intentare, ulrimamente estoy un poco triste... Muchas gracias a todas por leer mi seccion, espero actualizar pronto.<p> 


	6. Question three

**1) Si bien mencionaste que Justin Bieber no te agrada (ni a mi ¬¬) no es el unico artista de tu pais... que opinas de Avril Lavigne? en lo personal adoro sus canciones *w***  
><em>-Loki-Boom2<em>

Es una buena cantante, yo también adoro muchas de sus canciones, mis favoritas son estas: Alice (Underground), Everybody Hurts, Complicated y Hot.

**2) Te sientes orgulloso de que ahora mas gente te conosca gracias a las temporadas de Total Drama? que opinas sobre ellas?**  
><em>-Loki-Boom2<em>

Si, eso me hace sentir orgulloso del país que soy… el saber que más gente se acuerda de mí me hace sentir feliz, y que opino… pues, me gusta bastantes ahora mismo estoy viendo una.

**3) Piensas derrotar a tu hermano el año que viene en Londres para los Olimpicos?**  
><em>-Loki-Boom2<em>

Of course se intentara, así demostrare que soy igual de importante que el y muchos otros países.

**4) ¿Te gusta Francia? Si te desmayas...-le pone un cojin detras de el- espero que no te pase nada, jeje, ah y no te enojes, te quiero mucho Canada n.n**  
><em>-13UsUkNekito<em>

–Se ruboriza- Y-ya he d-dicho q-que… que eso es s-secreto –me pongo muy nervioso-, p-por favor n-no sigáis c-con eso… **–**me siento en el cojín antes de que me de algo-. Y tran... tranquila q-que no me e-enojo por e-eso...

**5) Me uno a Grosella en su estupefacción con respecto a "Dildo" [What the hell you were thinking when you put that name to your city?] ¿Había bebido de más? [honestamente, espero un "sí" de su parte O_O;] ¿Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza jugando hockey? [esta es mi segunda opción para respuesta afirmativa ;_;] ¿Alfred le dio a beber Coca-cola añeja o comió una hamburguesa de las que trae en los bolsillos? O fue un dia de esos en que "afloró" su lado francés?**  
><em>-AliceIggyKirkland<em>

–Sonrojado- C-como ya dije n-no se en lo q-que… que estaba pensado, p-puede que fuera u-un poco de la dos ultimas o-opciones. S-seguramente estaría con… c-con fiebre para hacer una cosa así –avergonzadísimo-.

**6) Que opinas sobre las chicas venezolanas? Te caen chevere o te caen super mal?  
><em>-<em>**_awesome suka-chan_

Pues creo que son simpáticas, aunque solo he ido un par de veces por allí… pero por lo que he visto me caen bien y son amistosas y amables.

**7) Haz comido alguna vez arepa?  
><em>-<em>**_awesome suka-chan_

Mmm~ no, pero tengo que probarlos algún día. Ahora mismo en cuanto termine con las preguntas me pongo a buscar como se hacen.

**8) No has considerado una vez hacerle una broma a los demas paises, haciendo provecho de tu estado de invisibilidad? =D  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Gastar bromas… si alguna, como las de cambiar su tono de llamada, pero para reírme solo un rato… pero nunca para mi provecho e-eso esta m-mal hacerlo.

**9) Quien le puso el nombre a tu oso? de cuyo nombre no estoy muy seguro... como era? kumajirou si no mal recuerdo? XD  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Se lo puse yo cuando era pequeño… aunque no me acuerdo cual fue la razón por la cual le puse ese nombre…

**10) Eres buendo eskiando y haciendo snowboard, supongo... Cual de los dos te gusta más?  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Por supuesto que soy bueno esquiando… aunque el snowboard todavía se me complica algunas veces. Y como ya he dicho, me gusta más el primero, ya que me encanta la sensación del viento cuando bajo por las pistas.

**11) Hay buenas playas para surfear en tu pais? no se por que lo dudo...  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Hay unas cuantas… aunque no suelo ir muchas veces, ya que me gusta más la nieve y… el surf… bueno… digamos que no es lo mío.

**12) En que crees que te pareces mas a Estados unidos? (fuera de la locacion, por favor, odio las respuestas obvias...)  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Solo creo que me parezco a el por el rizo que tenemos y por las gafas… porque por todo lo demás… no nos parecemos en nada.

**13) alguna fantasia sexual que nos quieras compartir? ^^  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Pre… preferiría evitar e-esta pregunta, n-no pienso contar s-sobre mis i-intimidades a-aquí y en ningún o-otro sitio… –se sonroja-.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui tengo las preguntas que me han llegado hasta ahora... espero me sigan enviando mas... y espero que os gusten mis respuestas a vuestras preguntas... espero que os agraden y os solucionen vuestras dudas... p-pero por f-favor no me p-pongais en situaciones e-embarazosas... uu

Con cariño Matt, espero actualizar lo antes posible para todas vosotras... y-y muchas gracias por vuestro cumplidos -se sonroja-.


	7. Question three, extra

_Pequeño Canadá ._

_Hola! ¿como estas mocoso? hace un buen tiempo que no te veía, espero que te este yendo bien con tu sección._

_Y yo fui el primero en encontrarte! ¿no te acuerdas? yo era el "hermanito mayor con el sombrero raro", el de el hacha, ¿te acuerdas? ¿no? -se deprime- bueno... supongo que no tienes porque acordarte... eras muy pequeño y solo me viste una vez..._

_En fin... te cuidas mocoso y no dejes que Francia te acose._

_Atte Dinamarca el Rey del Norte de Europa, y algún día de todo el mundo!_

s-s-s-s

Hola Dinamarca, esoy bien ahora mismo... aunque un poco triste, p-pero no te preocupes e-es solo una tonteria... Y n-no recuerdo haberte visto cuando pequeño… l-lo siento… solo recuerdo que antes de que me encontrara Francis vi algo que me asusto bastante he hizo que llorara durante varios días.

Y gracias por escribirme, y descuida me cuidare… y por Francia... no te preocupes… hace mucho que no lo veo –sonrío tristemente-.

Con cariño: Matt


	8. Question four

**1) ¿Cómo actualizas tan pronto? *_* es admirable! No sabía que eras tan responsable ^.^ Kyaaa~ eres tan lindo *O***  
>-<em>aimyOtaku<em>

P-pues es que me organizo muy bien… y-y además s-soy muy responsable c-como tu dices, y n-no me digáis tantos cumplidos q-que me acabo sonrojando –rojo como un tomate-.

**2) No te gustaría tener un hermanito menor? Como quien te gusatría que fuese?**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Mmmm~ supongo que algunas veces me lo he planteado… pero teniendo a Alfred es como si lo tuviera algunas veces –se aguanta la risilla-. Y si lo tuviera me gustaría que fuera como Seychelles y Monaco juntas… es decir dulce y educado.

**3) Como es tu relacion con los paises balticos?**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Bien, con algunos mejor que otros… pero básicamente tenemos una buena relación (cuando se acuerdan claro) entre nosotros.

**4) Que opinas de Polonia? XD No piensas que es adorable, en especial cuando se esconde detras de Toris? *3***  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

No lo conozco mucho a si que no puedo opinar… y-y esto… puede… pero poquísimo… es que se me hace raro verlo por ahí paseando en minifalda y mas sabiendo que es un chico.

**5) Cada cuanto Alfred tiene un gesto cariñoso (fraternal) hacia ti? (y por favor, no hablo de jugar beisbol contigo ¬¬)**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Puff~ cada 50 años por ahí no… es broma… normalmente 2 veces al mes, y normalmente me suele traer dulces o miel de Maple (depende del humor que este)

**6) Alguna anécdota de cuando eras colonia francesa?**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Bueno~ me acuerdo que una vez hicimos un picnic los dos, hicimos entre el y yo la comidita que llevamos para luego llevarme a un hermoso campo donde el atardecer fue maravillosamente precioso

**7) Has leido alguna vez un fanfic/doujin/lo que sea Franada para mayores de edad? (entiendase, uno en donde estas con Francia 8D)**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

P-por lo que me dijo Eli sobre que significaba cada cosa (me quede en shock cuando me dije lo que eran) n-nunca he l-leído o visto u-uno… no me q-quiero tra… traumatizar m-mas.

**8) Algunas vez estuviste a punto de casarte? Te gusatría?**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

N-nuca he estado a… apunto de c-casarme y si me gustaría… p-pues puede –sonrío dulcemente-.

**9) Ya que dijiste que las temporadas de Total Drama te gustan... cual de todas es tu favorita y quien es tu personaje favorito?**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Muchas gracias por tu regalo – lo pongo en la estantería de la salita de estar-. Pues hasta ahora es la de Fantasía y mi personaje favorito… pues… yo creo que todos, no tengo ninguno en especial.

**10) Me recomiendas algún otro artista que vengan de tus tierras? Hasta ahora todos lo que he escuchado (menos Bieber ¬¬) me agradaron. (Viva Avril!)**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Yo te recomendaría a Nelly Furtado, Shania Twain y Bryan Adams… a lo mejor no te gustan muchas de sus canciones pero hay otras que me encantan.**1**

**11) Que opinas de los grupos musicales de tu hermano? no piensas que deberia alejarse del pop y volver al rock?**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

La verdad, me gustan solo algunos cantantes… hay otros que no tanto y alguno que no soporto… y en eso no sabría que contestarte… yo creo que de momento esta bien con el pop.

**12) (le tiembla la voz de repente) c-can I...? (y sin decir mas lo abraza) kawaii X3 te adoro canada-san¡ siempre he deseado ir a tu casa algun dia (mi hermana ya fue hace unos años... me da envidia ¬¬) en fin, no tengo muchas preguntas en mente, pero tengo entendido que usted es popular por sus tulipanes, es eso cierto?**  
>-<em>JaneAllen<em>

–Le responde el abrazo- M-mucha gracias… Y yo no soy conocido por mis tulipanes… tu te estas confundiendo con Holanda... el es el país que es reconocido por ellos. Yo lo soy reconocido por la miel de Maple.

**13) Matthy...te gusta France verdad? (una vez lei un fic en donde hacian (censurado) y el decia (censurado) y tu te sonrojabas mucho)**  
>- <em>yueuzumaki<em>

–S ruboriza de nuevo- m-mira la pregunta nº 4 de Question 3… please~

**14) Si hipoteticamente, repito, hipoteticamente France te pidiera que tuvieran algo serio por que quiere cambier por ti, que le dirias? es hipotetico...**  
>- <em>yueuzumaki<em>

-B-bu… bueno s-si como di..ces en ese hi-ipotetico caso s-supongo que le di-diria que.. s-si –suurro-.

**15) Matthy alguna vez te has puesto orejitas de osito? (te verias lindo y viola...te verias lindo)**  
>- <em>yueuzumaki<em>

E-esto si… una vez por Halloween m-me disfrace de osito junto a Seychelles (ella iba de pantera), p-pero no es porque yo lo eligiera… es q-que me estuvo insistiendo durante m-mucho tiempo… y al final acepte.

**16) ¿has probado el te de maple?**  
>- <em>KarimeA<em>

Por supuesto, lo tomo algunas veces para… como lo diría España… merendar? Pues eso, siempre lo tomo con unas galletitas de chocolate.

**17) ¿Porque es Dinamarca quien tiene Groenlandia, si tu estas mas cerca?**  
>- <em>KarimeA<em>

Bueno, pues solo tienes que leer un poco de historia, después de que Noruega la descubriera y se asentara la colonización hizo que se arruinara con los colonos de por medio y sus recientes asentamientos y por eso años más los primeros establecimientos daneses se instalaron en 1721. En 1953 dejó de ser colonia danesa, ya que se convirtió en territorio del Reino de Dinamarca y en 1979 obtuvo la autonomía interna, con Gobierno y asamblea legislativa propios. Si quieres saber mas lo puedes buscar en Google algunas historias son muy interesantes.

**18) ¿Quienes no se olvidan de ti?**  
>- <em>Nolimy-kun<em>

Pues solamente no se olvidan de mi desde hace mucho tiempo Francia y Prussia, pero parece que ahora mas gente se acuerda de mi.

**19) ¿Como era tu relación con el gordo de tu hermano cuando eran niños?**  
>- <em>Nolimy-kun<em>

Cuando éramos pequeños nos llevábamos mejor… aunque algunas veces teníamos pequeñas peleas de esas estúpidas que alguna vez tiene alguno en su vida.

**20) ¿Hay algún rasgo que te haga diferente del resto de los países, ya sea una celebración o costumbre?**  
>- <em>Nolimy-kun<em>

Pues una celebración típica canadiense es el Día de la Marmota, celebrado a principios de Septiembre, momento en que uno de estos simpáticos animalitos, pronostican por cuanto tiempo más durará el invierno. Y el 11 de Noviembre los canadienses llevamos a cabo el festejo del día del Recuerdo, donde celebramos a nuestros difuntos y a los que me sirvieron durante la guerra.

**21) Veamos: Que pensaste de Francia cuando este abandono a Ecuador dejando su obligaciones como padre adoptivo para ir detras de Mexico?**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

Pues eso me fastidio un poco, y pensé por un momento que por esa razón Inglaterra me aparto de el. Aunque después descubrí que no… y bueno… podemos dejar esta pregunta que me estoy deprimiendo un poco…

**22) Porque decidiste tomar responsabilidades que no te competian en la crianza de Ecuador (residencias, becas estudiantiles, hospitales, congresos, etc), espero que no sea por Yasuni como todos...**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

Pues eso lo decidieron mis jefes en su tiempo, aunque no importaba cuidar de el, además me llevaba bien con el (aunque ya se habrá olvidado de mi).

**23) Supimos que tuviste una fuerte discusion con USA cuando este adopto oficialmente a Ecuador en 1998 quitandote toda potestad sobre las desiciones que hacias en su gobierno, siendo que llevabas casi 100 años ayudando en su constitucion ya que como sabemos, Italia Romana solo se aprovecho de sus recursos naturales para poder sobrevivir.**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

Eso que hizo mi hermano me enfado muchísimo, no le hable durante varios meses… pero al final de todo lo que hizo le tuve que perdonar… por el bien de mi país y el suyo… además que no quería rompe nuestra relación de hermanos solo por una cosa como esa.

**24) Tambien se que te pusiste molesto cuando USA hizo de Ecuador una base naval y provoco que este participara en la segunda guerra mundial causando una guerra interna en el. Tengo entendido que a causa de esto tuviste muchisimos desacuerdos con USA llegando al punto de cerrar tus fronteras.**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

Efectivamente eso es muy cierto, pero como dije en la pregunta anterior lo perdone por diversas causas.

**25) Y una personal: Se que cuando en verdad estas realmente molesto sacas una fuerza descomunal mucho mas grande que la de tu hermano mayor, lo que aun no tengo entendido es porque te tienen miedo cuando estas sonambulo o cuando tienes dolor de cabeza, me supongo que has de hacer cosas peores que las que normalmente haces cuando te molestas, si hasta USA se pone nervioso y decide no intervenir cuando tienes dolores de cabeza o te levantas con el pie izquierdo.**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

E-esto pues... si… eso me suele pasar… pero menos mal que son pocas veces las que me ocurren.

**26) Este, porque nadie te hace caso en las reuniones del 7G si tu eres el presidente que precede de ellas?**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

No lo se ;w; Esa pregunta me la sigo haciendo yo todavía… y sigo sin encontrar respuesta a ello todavía.

**27) A quien amas? :3**  
>- <em>Shiko-chan<em>

Pregunta nº 18 en Question 1.

* * *

><p>Siento a ver tardado tanto en contestar vuestras preguntas.. pero cada vez que la terminaba... otras personas me preguntaban mas y bueno... con el trabajo y todo lo demas no he podido actualizar antes... ahora seguire con el extra.<p>

Espero que sigais mandandome tantas preguntitas como hasta ahora y me alegro de recibir mas cartas de otros paises.

Hasta pronto y con dulzura Matt :3


	9. Question four, extra

... Good afternoon, Canada!

What a nice surprise! Recién me entero que tú también respondes preguntas, incluso (el boca-suelta de) Denmark te ha escrito... Aunque veo que Francia no -risita-

Se me hace muy curioso que ese oso blanco que tienes hable, lo supe cuando una lectora me preguntó sobre ello en mi sección... Si te es mucha molestia, podría intentar revertir el hechizo (Aunque debería investigar antes, porque no sé cómo pasó eso... Y si la rana tenía conocimiento no me dijo nada al respecto)

Sería muy agradable que pasaras a escribirme, ahora debo irme.

Take care,

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

Pd: No comas muchos dulces, no son buenos para tu salud, ¿Entendido?

s-s-s-s

Hi England~ veo que te enteraste de que estoy por aquí gracias Denmark, sabes… fue el segundo en visitarme y la primera fue Hungría, y si… Francia todavía no me ha escrito… –se deprime un poco- p-pero n-no me i-importa eso..

Y prefiero que dejes a Kuma como esta, ya que así cuando estoy solo hablo con el un ratito y me entretengo.

No te preocupes, me pasare dentro de un rato a escribirte.

With love: Matt~

PD: Ya soy mayorcito para saber los dulces que tengo que tomar –le pega un sorbo a su te con miel de Maple-.


	10. Question five

Siento el retraso en actualizar... hoy tuve mucha tarea ;w; ya saben, espero que sigan enviandome sus preguntas se las contestare con mucho gusto -sonrie-.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Porque no notas cuando Ecuador te visita? ;.;... el tambien es invisible, creo que en verdad son familia de algun lado para que tengan el gen de la invisibilidad ... aunque a diferencia tuya el grita en las reuniones y nadie le escucha.<strong>  
>-<em>Shiko-chan<em>

Pues no tengo ni idea… será que se le pegó mi invisibilidad cuando le cuide, pobrecito ahora me da pena, ya se~! Le haré un pastel para pedirle perdón…

**2) pregunte a quien amas, no si tiene relacion sentimental.**  
>-<em>Shiko-chan<em>

Co… como ya dije en otras preguntas eso es u-un secreto… lo siento…

**3) ¿Es cierto que anduviste con Ucrania? un chico tan atractivo como tu no puede dejar su masculinidad a lado¿como te gustan las chicas fisicamente?**  
>-<em>GoreHetare<em>

Eso no es del todo falso, solo salí (amistosamente) una o dos veces con ella, la primera porque le ayude a elegir un regalo para su hermano y la segunda… mm~ creo que fue a las 2 semanas… me invito a tortitas con Maple por ayudarla a elegir el regalo, al parecer le gusto mucho a Russia.

Pues m-me gustan que seas mas bajitas que yo, con pocas curvas y-y que no tengan mu… muchos senos.

**4) ¿si Ecu te invita a casita, vienes?**  
>-<em>AliceIggyKirkland<em>

Claro que si, además hace mucho que no lo veo (será porque yo tampoco lo puedo ver) –se preocupa-.

**5) ¿Alguna vez has utilizado un arma en contra de alguien? quiero los detalles**  
>-<em>dlaymei<em>

Contra alguien no, pero una vez la utilice para asustar a mi hermano… ya que ese día fue uno de los que me levante con el pie izquierdo y… bueno… no tenia ganas de que me molestara mucho.

**6) por si me hechan de mi actual vivienda en el armariode cierto nordico ¿Que tan espaciosos son tus cajones?**  
>-<em>dlaymei<em>

B-bastante grandes, ¿por? Denmark te quiere echar de su casa.

**7) ¿Quien eres?**  
>-<em>dlaymei<em>

-Ve caer el yunque- E-esto… soy Canada~ – le pone una bolsa de hielo donde le cayo el yuque- te encuentras bien?

**8) Siendo el país con la mejor posición para desbancar a USA (incluso mejor que China) de ser la potencial mundial ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?**  
>-<em>Yukime Hiwatari<em>

Porque es mi hermano~! Y aunque no se acuerde de mi muchas veces… o me moleste cuando lo hace, aun así sigue siendo mi hermano y nunca le haría nada malo.

**9) Sinceramente ¿Qué sentiste al quemar la casa blanca? Aceptémoslo que has sido el único en lograrlo.**  
>-<em>Yukime Hiwatari<em>

E-eso fue un descuido… deje a Kumajichi suelto por ahí y… bueno…. acabo incendiándola, aun así mi Alfred se enfado conmigo…

**10) Si pudieras resaltar más sin que tu queridísimo hermano –nótese el sarcasmo- lo impidiera ¿de qué forma lo harías?**  
>-<em>Yukime Hiwatari<em>

No lo se… ademas, yo no quiero resaltar… así estoy bien, mi hermano por resaltar tanto se me mete en líos…

**11) ¿Qué opinas de los fic donde te emparejan con tu hermano? (en lo personal adoro la pareja)**  
>-<em>Yukime Hiwatari<em>

Esto n-no he leído ninguno... pero con mi hermano? S'il vous plaît he's mi Brother!

**12) Así que… de hecho Alfred y tu tienen hijos juntos… sus llamadas "micronaciones" ¿algo que decir en tu defensa Matthew?**  
>-<em>Yukime Hiwatari<em>

Esto… p-pues no… espera si… fue p-por mis jefes y los suyos… ya saben. Mejor pregúntenle a mi Bro… D'accord?

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui las preguntas del capitulo anterior...<p>

Os prometo que de ahora en adelante no tardare en actualizar, but... lo primero es el trabajo y despues mi tiempo libre ;w;

Ahora mismo me pondre con el extra, espero le hayan gustado m-mis contestaciones...

Con cariño: Matt~

PD: Kumakichi les manda saludos a todas las que han escrito y mas las que se han acordado de el ^w^


	11. Question five, extra

bro!

heeeey marvin! como estas marcus? espero que estes bien Mario -sonrie- hace poco me entere de tu seccion, asi que como tu heroico hermano mayor decidi darme una vuelta, ahahaha!  
>bien, no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, solo queria saludarte! hace tiemo que no tenemos, you know, tiempo de calidad en familia -sonrie-<br>deberiamos salir un dia de estos!  
>Bueno, no le hagas caso al viejo brit ese y cuida de KumaKuma, si Marcel?<p>

Love,  
>The Hero.<p>

**s-s-s-s**

Hi Alfred~ para empezar me llamo Matthew... M-A-T-T-H-E-W... entendiste(de todas formas se te volvera a olvidar)

Y si... tenemos que pasar mas tiempo juntos, y salir... a donde quieras, excepto a ver una peli ¿ok?

Eh~ England no es viejo, solo es mas mayor que nosotros, nada mas... y si, estoy cuidando bien de Kumakichi... Espero no hagas ninguna locura

With Love: Matt

* * *

><p>¡Privet, Matvey~!<p>

Me siento realmente mal por no haber encontrado tu Sección antes,da~. ¡Canadá-kun si que está progresando! ¡Espero que siga así,da~! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Ah! Tengo que acordarme de que este fin de semana debo ver a Canadá-kun para hablar sobre "osos polares",da~. ¡Ufuu~! Él mio aún hay veces que me muerde el pelo.  
>¿Sabés? ¡Yao-kun me va a regalar un pequeño panda para que lo cuide! Aunque...no sé que nombre ponerle.<br>¡Espero saber de tí pronto,da~!

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

**s-s-s-s**

No te preocupes… ah~ y muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Este finde venias… ya no me acordaba, tengo tanto papeleo y tan poco tiempo libre… pero creo que podré atenderte si adelanto mañana trabajo. Y no te preocupes, seguro que dejara de moderte el pelo muy pronto… De verdad, un osito panda, que bonito tiene que ser –se lo imagina-.

Espero verte pronto.

Con Cariño: Matt~

* * *

><p>Bonjour Mattheew.<p>

Creo que deberías hacerle caso a anglaterre y no comer demaciados dulces mi pequeño.  
>Bueno, he creado una sección de preguntas, para el publico y también para ti, aveces el mundo es tan grande o el trabajo es demaciado, pero a pesar de todo quiero estar para ti aunque sea atravez de esta sección de preguntas, sientete en la libertad de decirme lo que quieras, puedes preguntarme cosas o simplemente decirme "Bonjour".<br>A ti no puedo regalarte rosas rojas, por que no son acorde a ti...Asi que te regalare rosas blancas por lo lindo y puro que eres, eres especial.

Francis Bonefoy.

Aur revoir, mon pettit Mattheew.

**s-s-s-s**

E-eh e… etto Bonjour Francis, pero necesito mis dulces… –pongo puchero-. Una sección p-para mi –se sonroja- n-no había porque… merci~ –Coge la rosa blanca y la huele- E-esto… muchas gracias, de verdad soy… especial –se sonroja aun mas-. Estaremos en contacto, h-hasta pronto…

With love : Matt

PD: Hice un pastel de manzana, espero que vengas a probarlo –se ruboriza-.


	12. Question six

**1) ¿Por qué eres tan amable?**  
><em>- dlaymei<em>

Es mi personalidad la que me hace ser así de bueno con todos y también que me enfade mucho cuando me levanto con el pie izquierdo.

**2) ¿Que se siente que la gente te ignore?**  
><em>- dlaymei<em>

Uno se siente triste y solo (hasta un poco vacío por dentro), y hubo un tiempo en el que casi entre en depresión porque nadie me veía ni me hacia caso ;w;

**3) ¿Alguna vez Alfred ha actuado como un buen hermano mayor?**  
><em>- dlaymei<em>

Unas cuantas veces… sobre todo cuando se porta bien conmigo en Navidades y me invita a su casa a pasarlas… aunque ahora que lo pienso solo es en Invierno cuando se comporta asi… que extraño…

**4) Ya di quien te gusta ¿es Francia?**  
><em>- Linda4257<em>

-Se sonroja- E-esto bu… bueno p-puede… y-yo… -guardo un rato de silencio- si…

**5) ¿Cuando le prondras un alto a Alfred y sus tonterias?**  
><em>- Linda4257<em>

Nunca, una vez lo intente y me apunto con su sierra eléctrica, todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas con aquella escena –tiembla-.

**6) ¿Que cosas te gusta hacer?**  
><em>- Linda4257<em>

Pues me gusta patinar, jugar al Hockey, esquiar, cocinar (mas si son postres), leer y también cantar (aunque no soy muy bueno).

**7) ¿No te gustaria regalarme un beso? Es que eres tan tierno y lindo! Me encantas!**  
><em>- Linda4257<em>

U-un beso… bueno… pero eso depende de donde lo quieras.

* * *

><p>Siento el retraso en actualizar... pero es que tenia mucho(pero mucho, mucho trabajo) y no he podio responder vuestras preguntas hasta ahora... La verdad estoy un poquito triste... no he recibido tantas preguntas como la ultima vez -sonrio tristemente- pero no me importa... Espero seguir recibiendo mas preguntas, estare encantado de respondrelas todas...<p>

With Love,

Matt


	13. Question six, extra

_Bonne nuit Mattheew._

_Me pasé por tu sección y me encontre con varias cosas interesantes...como Dildo-levanta una ceja-Mattheew,cuando eras pequeño estubiste espiando mis libros? o es que alguien más te dijo lo que es eso?-frunce el ceño_

_Matthy...tienes...tienes un amor secreto?...quien es?...lo conosco?...de verdad lo quieres?_

_Por cierto, me gustaría probar tu pastel de manzana, tu solo di el dia y la hora y de inmediato estare contigo, ahora que casi no tengo trabajo._

_aur revoir mon pettit Mattheew._

_Francis Bonefoy._

s-s-s-s

-Mas rojo que un tomate de España- Bu... bueno, puede que leyera u-una vez un libro que vi e-en la mesita de tu sala de estar…

Y esto yo… -se pone nervioso- si… bueno… Y s-si lo conoces… bastante bien diría yo… por s-si no lo sabes… e-e… -se pone mas nervioso- esa per... persona… e- –digo corriendo y susurrando-.

Ma-mañana mismo p… por la tarde podemos quedar y vi… vienes a probarlo, me ha salido muy bueno (a Kuma le ha gustado bastante).

With Love, Matt


	14. Question seven

Siento el retraso uwu' es que hoy han venido a visitrame mis jefes para ver si tenia todo las cosas del trabajo ya terminadas y me he entrenido un poco mas de la cuenta hablando sobre unas cosas con ellos...

Aqui abajo estan vuestras respuestas, espero le agraden...

* * *

><p><strong>1) cuando dije lo de los tulipanes me referia sobre si eran las flores mas populares de tu pais (o en su defecto cual seria la flor mas popular?)<strong>  
><em>-JaneAllen<em>

La flor mas popular mmm~ pues… en ese caso es el lirio blanco... aunque muchas otras personas dicen que la flor mas popular es la hoja de Maple.

**2) ¿Cómo sientes al participar en los Olimpicos de Invierno y patearles el trasero a todos los demas - incluido tu hermano jijijiji-?**  
><em>-SakuraCristal<em>

Se siente genial, tenias que haberle visto la cara a todos y sobre todo la de mi hermano, tenia una cara de desconcierto y tonto… creo que tengo una foto –va a buscarla-. Mira aquí estas –se la enseña-.

**3) Si voy a visitarte, ¿qué lugares me recomendarías ir?**  
><em>-SakuraCristal<em>

Pues hay bastantes, pero principalmente en Ontario tienes que ver las Cascadas del Niágara, en Toronto: Exhibition Place, Harbourfront Centre; en Vancouver: Granville Island, Stanley Park y por ultimo en Montreal: Vieux Port… Todos eso lugares son mis preferidos por su belleza y el ambiente que hay en ellos.

**4) ¿Cómo es tu relación con Rusia y Prusia?**  
><em>-SakuraCristal<em>

Pues como ya dije en otras preguntas somos buenos amigos, ya Russia no se sienta encima mío en las reuniones como antes (y eso es un alivio, me daba cosa decirle que se quitara… pero es que me aplastaba) y Prussia… bueno él es él… aunque es muy amable conmigo y me agrada mucho que le gusten mis tortitas con mi sirope de Maple.

**5) ¿en q partes d usted quedo la vena francesa? [no me malentienda, me refiero sobre n q ciudades solo se habla frances]**  
><em>-AliceIggyKirkland<em>

Pues solo se habla únicamente francés es en Quebec, en los demás lados se mezcla el habla de la lengua inglesa con la francesa.

**6) ¿Cual es el momento mas romantico que has pasado con cierto frances?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

P-pues… una vez cuando mi hermano nos arrastro a un parque de atracciones suyo nos dispersamos (perdimos) todos los que íbamos (Russia, China, England, my Bro, Francis) y yo acabe perdido con Francis –se sonroja-, estuvimos dando una vuelta por el parque… hasta que ya hartos de buscar y pasear Francis me invito a comer en un restaurante que había por allí, todo iba muy bien hasta que mi hermano y Arthur entraron gritando y peleandose por la puerta del local… y en cuanto me vinieron me separaron de Francis … Eso fue lo mas románico que he estado con el, si se puede llamar así –suspiro-.

**7) ¿Tienes algun recuerdo de algo bueno que haya hecho Alfred por ti?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Veamos… –haciendo memoria-. Creo… creo que no… y si hizo algo no me acuerdo…

**8) ¿Me contarias alguna historia sobre cuando Inglaterra estaba a cargo de ti?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Pues hay muy pocas… porque casi siempre estaba fuera y cuando venia pasaba mas rato con mi Brother que conmigo –se deprime-. Pero una historia… supongo que una de ellas es cuando nos enseño su barco (era enorme) y mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a jugar a los piratas... lo malo de eso es que me tiro al agua.

**9) ¿Como fue que Francis te encontro?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Porque al igual que Inglaterra estaban buscando tierras nuevas… y después de que Arthur encontrara a mi hermano, Francia me encontró a mí en un campo llorando porque me sentía solo como ya explique en otra pregunta

**10) ¿Que sentiste cuando dejaste de ser colonia de Francia?**  
><em>-Linda4257<em>

Me sentí muy triste, porque ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con Francis, además siempre me trataba muy bien y era muy atento conmigo… y cuando me mude con Arthur mi hermano era el que se llevaba casi toda la atención…

PD: Muchas gracias por la miel y tus dulces… Ah~ y Kumakichi también te manda saludos… y esto es lo que te prometí *le da un beso en la mejilla*

**11) Cuanto tiempo duraste bajo la tutela de francia?**  
><em>-JaneAllen<em>

Pues estuve con el durante 164 años, en el ultimo año yo me puse muy triste (como he dicho n la pregunta de arriba) cuando me entere de que me tenia que ir con Arthur…

**12) He escuchado versiones que dicen que francia ya no podia cuidarte y por eso te dejo con inglaterra; otra version es que ellos pelearon por ti siendo que arthur gano y termino siendo tu nuevo tutor, y otra version dice que francis perdio una apuesta y fue asi como terminaste con iggy; cual de estas versiones es la verdadera?**  
><em>-JaneAllen<em>

La versión verdadera es la segunda, Arthur acabo ganando a Francis en una batalla y por eso England a parti de hay fue mi nuevo tutor…

**13) en tu tiempo con Francis... él nunca te hiso o intento hacerte cosas malas? (por que, por favor, es francia, de veras me sorprende que seas el niño dulce y adorable que todos amamos si estuviste con ese pervertido)**  
><em>-JaneAllen<em>

N-no! Cuando era pequeño no… aunque cuando hace poco(unos 3 meses o asi) u-unas cuantas veces l… lo intento –sonrojado-.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todas por seguir escribiendome vuestras cartas, espero seguir recibiendo mas... ahora tengo que empezar a responder a los demas paises que me han escrito... prometo actualizar pronto.<p>

With Love, Matt


	15. Question seven, extra

Good... good day, Canada...

Siempre tan amable, ¿Verdad? M-me alegra que mantengas esa faceta... After all, you're part French, but part gentleman as well.  
>Yo sólo... sólo pasaba por aquí, a leerte, y... escribirte algo, y...<br>¡Y cómo es que te gusta Francia! ¡E-es decir...! ¿Estás seguro? ¿E-estás completamente seguro...?  
>Creo que un día de estos deberemos tener una seria charla, quizás me deje ver por allí pronto.<p>

Se despide,

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

s-s-s-s

Si, siempre soy así, es mi personalidad… y-y si me gusta Francis… -se sonroja- después de mucho tiempo lo he dicho… me a costado decir que le quiero, sabes esa sensación de felicidad y mariposas en el estomago que tienes cuando estas con la persona a la que quieres… y cuando estas lejos de ella te preguntaras como estará y con quien o que estará haciendo… supongo que lo mismo te pasara a ti con Prussia. A-aunque cada vez que pueda este coqueteando por ahí, me gusta co…como es cuando esta conmigo… -se ruboriza-.

Atte: Matt

PD: Si quieres venir me avisas y preparo unos pasteles y te.

* * *

><p>Bonne nuit Mattheew.<p>

Por alguna razón me ha tocado solo escribirte de noche.

Matthy, cuantas veces te dije "no leas los libros que hay en mi casa, si quieres un libro pidemelo personalmente a mi"? No vuelas a ver esos libros, d´accord?  
>Por otra parte,Matthy, no pude oir el nombre que me dijiste al final...entonces yo conosco a tu amor secreto? quien es? por que te gusta?<br>Mañana por la tarde estaré en tu casa para nuestra cita ,mientras tanto, esta noche te mando otra rosa blanca-se la da a pierre(la paloma)

Aur revoir mon pettit.

Francis Bonefoy.

s-s-s-s

Lo siento, la próxima vez te pediré permiso personalmente y no los volveré a leer te lo prometo…

Bueno pues… e-e-esa persona –me sonrojo y me pongo nervioso de nuevo- e… eres tu…

Por... por cierto, s…si sigue en pie lo de mañana t-te esperare por aquí y asi… b-bueno hablamos…

Wiht Love: Matt

PD: M-muchas gracias por tu rosa de nuevo… –la huele-

* * *

><p>Matthew! kesesesese~<p>

Ha pasado un tiempo! ^^  
>Que tal? Ten en cuenta que al awesome yo le importas~<br>y que es eso de un amor secreto? quien es? hm~ de todas formas el awesome yo se enterara~  
>respondeme pronto~<p>

Atte. El awesome Prusia que algún día volverá a ser un país.

s-s-s-s

Hola Gilbert –sonríe-.

Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? Y muchas gracias por no olvidarme… aunque todavía no me explico la razón por la cual no soy invisible para ti al igual que ha muchos otros paises…

Y amor secreto n-no… como ya he dicho arriba y en otras preguntas e-es Francis –se sonroja-.

Atte: Matt


	16. Question eight

Siento el retraso en actualizar uwu' Ademas es que... bueno... ayer vino Francis a visitarme y p-pues bueno -se sonroja- se alargo mas de la cuenta -sonrie- ademas estoy respondiendo estas preguntas mientras espero que venga Arthur... dijo que vendria por la tarde para hablar conmigo -se pone nervioso-. Espero que no se moleste porque Francis este aqui conmigo... b-bueno mejor me pongo con vuestras preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>1) ¿Cuánto pesa kumajiro (bien me aprendí el nombre)?<strong>

-_aimyOtaku_

Pues pesara uno 15 kg o más… la última vez pesaba 8 Kg y pico… pero date cuenta de que fue hace más de un año…

**2) ya se que la comida de iggy no es la mejor, pero que opinas de sus postres? no puedes negar que el apple pie y los brownies son ricos o-o**

_-JaneAllen_

Bueno, por lo menos sus postres no me mandaron ninguna vez al hospital como sus comidas. Pero aun así prefiero no comer algo preparado por el, jejeje… Lo siento Arthur pero es verdad, tu comida no me agrada mucho…

**3) ¿No te dan celos que francia ande esparciendo amor por ahi?**

_-Linda4257_

U-un poco… pero creo que ya no lo hace tanto… me gustaría que lo dejase del todo –suspira-. Pero al fin y al cabo es el país de amour.

**4) ¿Como es que te gusta Francis si el es un pervertido (Perdon, pero es la verdad)?**

_-Linda4257_

E-el no es un pervertido… como ya dije en una pregunta anterior s-solo le gusta dar amour como el dice –se sonroja-.

**5) ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de el?**

-_Linda4257_

P-pues todo en general, también me gusta q-que cuando esta conmigo es muy amable, dulce y atento –se sonroja-.

* * *

><p>Espero actualizar mas pronto la proxima vez<p>

With Love: Matt~


	17. Question nine

**1) Con cual de tus hijitos te llevas mejor y con cual te llevas peor?(a mi en lo personal me caen mejor Quebec-kun y Terranova... también Columbia-Britanica y Alberta... De ahí creo que el único que me cae mal es Ontario no se por que xD *3*)**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

Pues me llevo bien con todos y ninguno me cae mal, son todos muy amables (por lo menos mientras están delante de mí).

**2) Porque Quebec no se parece en nada a ti o.ó en serio por que son tan diferentes si es tu hijo(Gritón y quejón por excelencia xD)?**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

Pues no lo se (posiblemente serán los genes recesivos), nunca me lo había planteado hasta ahora .w.

**3) Que piensas de Harper?**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

¿Te refieres al primer ministro? Si es así pienso que es… b-bueno haciendo su trabajo y amable supongo… últimamente lo he visto poco… ya que con todo el papeleo solo lo veo cuando le entrego las cosas.

**4) Es verdad eso de que creaste al Nunavut solo por conveniencia y para dar mas prestigio a tu país?**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

Emmm~ no, pero si quieres saber bien sobre el Nunavut visita la Wikipedia.

**5) Que harías si Quebec-kun o alguna otra provincia creara su propia sección de preguntas?(*Le apuntan con un arma*n-no es qu-que e-el q-quiera hacer e-eso... )**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

No haría nada, todo el mundo tiene el derecho de hacerse su propia sección.

**6) Cual es el lugar mas pero MAS hermoso de tu país?(Que no sean las cataratas del Niagara)**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

Desde mi punto de vista creo que es El Lago Emerald, es muy relajante ir allí y montar en barca, además por la noche cuando la Luna se refleja se ve hermoso, es como… mágico.

**7) No tienes problemas con tus provincias(Como eres una Confederación y estas son mas o menos independientes... Pues ver que se critican los unos a los otros y que se pelean por quien es el mejor debe de ser duro no?)?**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

De vez en cuando tengo algún problema sin importancia con ellos, por lo que se suelen solucionar pronto y no se nota.

**8) Desde cuando te gusta Francis?Como es cuando esta contigo?(A mi me parese lindo y soy una fiel creyente de que contigo es dulce, todo lo contrario de lo que es con los demás-y su no lo es llámame para que le de una lección(Es por su bien claro)-)**  
><em>-AiHimaruyaBraginski<em>

Pues desde hace mucho… no sabría decirte exactamente. Y cuando esta conmigo si es dulce, amable y atento –se sonroja-.

**9) ¿Algún postre canadiense que me recomiende? (Aparte de tus Hot Cakes llenos de mapple XD!)**  
><em>-River94<em>

Pues a mi, a parte de los Hot Cakes con mi sirope esta el Helado con miel de arce y jengibre… esta realmente rico(según yo).

**10) ¿Tu rizo es como el de Ita-chan? :3 ... Si es así, ¿me dejarías tocarlo? :D**  
><em>-River94<em>

E-esto s…si… y n-no lo toques, te lo pido por favor.

****11) ¿Has bebido alcohol?**  
><em>-<em>**_13UsUkNekito_

Una vez… hace mucho, ya no me acuerdo ni porque fue…

**12) Como le haces para ser un pais tan pacifico? algun consejo para los paises del sur?**  
><em>-JaneAllen<em>

No lo se, simplemente soy a así desde que nací, y un consejo… no se… solo que se calmen un poco e intenten relajarse.

**13) ¿Prefieres a los hombres o a las mujeres, o te da igual el genero?**  
><em>-shadowleani<em>

Me da igual, pero siempre preferiré a Francis –sonríe tímidamente-

**14) ¿Sueles beber alcohol?¿Hay alguna bebida de este tipo, típica de Canadá? (Si te gusta beber te invito a tomar unos caballitos de tequila :D)**  
><em>-shadowleani<em>

No, no suelo… solo lo tome una vez y como dije no recuerdo ni porque fue uwu'

**15) ¿Has tenido algún romance con alguna nación? ¿Quien? ¿Porque? ¿porque termino todo?**  
><em>-shadowleani<em>

Nunca he tenido ningún romance con otra nación a parte de la que tengo ahora con Francis.

**16) ¿Todos los canadienses son tan lindos como tu?**  
><em>-shadowleani<em>

Supongo que si o eso creo, si quieres te mando unos billetes para que vengas a comprobarlo tu misma.

**17) En varios fics hacen que tu te, emm, te embaraces ¿Que opinas de eso? ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo de Francis?**  
><em>-shadowleani<em>

E-embarzado… –se sonroja- b-bueno no me disgusta y si me gustaría te…tener uno con Francis, p-pues puede que quiera…

* * *

><p>Perdonen la tardanza en escribir las respuesta... ;w; pero mis jefes me madaron tarea + tarea doble + tare triple y por eso no pude responderles a todos antes , espero que me perdonen por mi demora -se agobia-. Espero que tampoco os hallais olvidado de mi en esta corta ausencia.<p>

Os quiere: Matt~


	18. Aviso importante

Hi~ soy la autora… me temo que les traigo una mala noticia… dejare mi cuenta abandonada por un tiempo… ya saben, estudios, deberes, particulares, etc.

Eso apenas me deja tiempo para nada… ;w; y menos para escribir, además mi inspiración se va en cuanto estoy estresada ¬3¬

Por eso espero y sean pacientes…

Lo siento mucho de verdad. uwuU


End file.
